Brave Quest for Camelot (Kairi Version)
Cast Merida/Kayley: Kairi (Kingdom Hearts 3; She'll wield a magic bow, merged with her recovered burnt bow, and unlimited magic arrows after her visit with Hazel the Green Witch, and her younger self from "Birth by Sleep" will appear in Chapter 1 during her birthday party and the time Squall lost his foot to Dark Thorn, her "KH1" appearance will appear in Chapter 1 during the time of Eraqus' death, and her "KH2" appearance will make a brief cameo during "On My Uncle's Wings") Extras with Kairi: Xion, Namine, Aqua, and Olette (Kingdom Hearts 3; Same with Kairi on the growing up part in Chapter 1) Wreck-It Ralph/Garrett: Sora (Kingdom Hearts 3; His blindness will be healed in Chapter 17, and his younger self from "Birth by Sleep" will appear in his flashback in Chapter 9 during the time he got blind, his "KH1" appearance will appear in Chapter 1 during "United We Stand" and in his flashback in Chapter 9 when bestowed his Keyblade by Eraqus, and his "KH2" appearance will appear at the conclusion of his flashback during his training on how to fight regardless of him being blind) Extras with Sora: Riku, Roxas, Terra, and Ventus (Kingdom Hearts 3; Same with Sora on the growing up part in Chapters 1 and 9) Devon and Cornwall: Crash, Coco, Crunch, and Sombra Bandicoot, Aku-Aku, Tiny Tiger, and Dingodile (Crash Bandicoot) Tricky (StarFox Adventures), Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cosmo the Seedrian, Tikal, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Espio the Chameleon, Charmy Bee, Vector the Crocodile, Big the Cat, Froggy, Max the Wolf, and Kayla the Wolf (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) (Crash and Tawna can fall in love the same way Fix-It Felix Jr. and Calhoun did in "Wreck-It Ralph") Witch's assistants: Tawna Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot), Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, Aisha, Roxy, Shyla, Sky, Brandon, Riven, Helia, Timmy, Nabu, Andy, and Jason (Winx Club; With the Winx Club's Enchantix forms) (They join the quest because they want to help Kairi fix the spell she put on Rinoa) Queen Eleanor: Rinoa Heartilly (Final Fantasy VIII; Instead of changing fate over marital tradition, it can be over Kairi's dream of becoming a Knight Princess, which after Eraqus' death and Squall losing his foot to Dark Thorn, Rinoa becomes overprotective of Kairi and during the journey as a wolf, she learns to loosen up, let go of Kairi, and let her follow her dreams) Eleanor's bear form: Rinoa's wolf form Ayden: Chirithy (Kingdom Hearts 3) Extra allies: Tiff, Tuff, Kirby (Kirby: Right Back at Ya), Hayner, Pence (Kingdom Hearts 3), Ness, Paula, Jeff, Poo, Picky, Porky (Earthbound) (They join from the start), Lea (Kingdom Hearts 3), Toon Link, Toon Princess Zelda, Aryll (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker), Fox McCloud, Krystal, Slippy Toad, Falco Lombardi (StarFox Assault; With Fox and Falco in their Starfox 64 outfits), Meta Knight, Sword Blade, Blade Knight, Knuckle Joe, Sirica (Kirby: Right Back at Ya) (They'll join along with Sora's group), Polar, Pura (Crash Bandicoot; They'll join along with Crash's group), Lockette, Amore, Tune, Chatta, Digit, Pip, Cherie, and Jewel (Winx Club; They’ll join along with Hazel’s assistants since they, too, are Hazel’s assistants) King Fergus: Squall Leonhart (Final Fantasy VIII; He can also be captured along with Erika and Ness, Paula, Jeff, Poo, Porky, and Picky's parents and Scrooge besides loosing his foot to Dark Thorn) Lady Julianna: Erika (Pokemon; She, along with Squall, will witness Rinoa turning into a wolf and before getting captured by Onox and his army, try to sneak Rinoa out) Extras with Erika: Sir Ebrum, Lady Like (Kirby: Right Back at Ya), Ness, Paula, Jeff, Poo, Porky, and Picky's parents (Earthbound), and Scrooge McDuck (Ducktales (1987)) Sir Lionel: Eraqus (Kingdom Hearts 3; As Kairi's uncle) Ruber: Onox (The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons/Ages; With his dragon form) Extras with Onox: Veran (The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons/Ages; With her spider form), Ganondorf/Ganon (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess), Gygas (Earthbound; As both a human and red slimy skull-like creature with a robot body suit), Myotismon (Digimon), Hunter J (Pokemon), Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts 3), Andross (StarFox 64; As a human-sized head and hands), Shredder, Krang (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)), and Anti-Sora (Kingdom Hearts; He'll get killed off like how Nuka did in "The Lion King 2" during the scene where the heroes discover Kralahome AKA Dark Thorn's origin is like the spell casted on Rinoa) Ruber's army: Wolf O’Donnell, Andrew Oikonny, Pigma Dengar, Leon Powalski, Panther Caruso (Starfox Assault; With Pigma in his StarFox 64 outfit, and as humans in Chapters 5, 17, and 18, and as an anthro wolf, monkey, anthro pig, anthro chameleon, and anthro panther respectively), Bebop, Rocksteady (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)), Scar, Banzai, Shenzi, Ed (The Lion King (1994); As humans in Chapters 5, 17, and 18, and an anthro lion and anthro hyenas respectively), the Great Moblin and his Moblins (The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons/Ages), Puppetmon, Demidevimon (Digimon), and Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin) Griffin: Vile (The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons/Ages) and Snuff (OC Earthbound character) Mordu: Kralahome/Dark Thorn (The King and I (1999)/Kingdom Hearts 2) *The only villains who live, but go to jail in the end, are Shredder, Krang, Bebop, Rocksteady, Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed Witch: Hazel the Green Witch (Looney Tunes) Hamish, Hubert, and Harris: Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webigail "Webby" Vanderquack, and Genie "Gene" (Ducktales (1987); They join the quest as well and after arrival in Camelot at the end, they accidentally eat the magic tart-like cake and become wolf pups) Bladebeak: Leatherhead (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)), King Dedede, Escargoon (Kirby: Right Back at Ya), and Team Rocket (Pokemon) (Unlike "Quest for Camelot," they'll join Team Excalibur during the Wumpa Valley detour, and Dedede, Escargoon, and Leatherhead's normal forms will be their human forms, and Jessie, James, and Meowth develop pyrokinesis, cryokinesis, and powerful scratches and the ability to talk respectively and in Chapter 17, they return to normal, and then in Chapter 18, they are given a permanent magical ability by Eraqus' ghost for Leatherhead, Dedede, and Escargoon to change into their mutant forms and back at will and Team Rocket keeping their powers and Meowth keeping his ability to talk) Julianna's servants/Maudie: Mrs. Beakley, Duckworth, and Launchpad McQuack (Ducktales (1987)) (They'll be unaware of Rinoa's transformation at first until the end during the final battle) King Arthur: King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) Queen Guinevere: Hylia (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) Merlin: Sparrowhawk (Tales from Earthsea) Extras with Daphnes, Hylia, and Sparrowhawk: General Pepper (StarFox Assault), Tenar (Tales from Earthsea), and Impa (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) Knights: Various good guys Ogre: Golemon (Digimon) Extras with Golemon: Dynablade and Dynachick (Kirby: Right Back at Ya) Angus: Altivo (The Road to El Dorado; He'll stay with the heroes unlike "Quest for Camelot") Wisps: Stays the same Musical numbers 1 United We Stand (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Knights in Chapter 1) 2 On My Uncle's Wings (Parody of "On My Father's Wings" from "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Kairi in Chapter 1) 3 Touch the Sky (From "Brave") (Performed by Kairi in Chapter 2) 4 Onox (Parody of "Ruber" from "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Onox’s Group and their army in Chapter 5) 5 The Prayer (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Kairi's group's moms in Chapter 6) 6 A Spark Inside Us (From "The Princess and the Goblin") (Performed by Link, Zelda, and Aryll in Chapter 6) 7 I Stand Alone (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Sora in Chapter 6) 8 We're a Team-o (Parody of "We're a Duo" from "An American Tail") (Performed by Team Excalibur and Leatherhead and Team Rocket in Chapter 8) 9 If I Didn't Have You (From "Monsters, Inc.") (Performed by Crash and Sonic's group in Chapter 8) 10 I Whistle a Happy Tune (From "The King and I (1999)") (Performed by Team Excalibur in Chapter 9) 11 A Mhaighdean Bhan Uasal (Noble Maiden Fair) (From "Brave") (Performed by Rinoa and Young Kairi in Chapter 9) 12 Into the Open Air (From "Brave") (Performed by Kairi in her mind in Chapter 10) 13 A Spark Inside Us Reprise 1 (From "The Princess and the Goblin") (Performed by Team Excalibur in Chapter 11) 14 Looking Through Your Eyes (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by the couples in Team Excalibur in Chapter 11) 15 In My Favorite Dream (From "Mickey and the Beanstalk") (Performed by Kairi and Paula in Chapter 12) 16 Whatever You Imagine (From "The Pagemaster") (Performed by Wendy Moten in Chapter 12 and third end credits song) 17 Your Mother and Mine (From "Peter Pan") (Performed by Kairi in Chapter 14) 18 I Stand Alone Reprise (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Sora in Chapter 14) 19 A Mhaighdean Bhan Uasal (Noble Maiden Fair) Reprise (From "Brave") (Performed by Rinoa and Young Kairi in Chapter 18) 20 Learn Me Right (From "Brave") (Performed by Mumford and Sons in Chapter 19) 21 A Spark Inside Us Reprise 2 (From "The Princess and the Goblin") (Performed by the good guys in Chapter 19) 22 Looking Through Your Eyes End Credits Version (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by LeAnn Rimes, first end credits song) 23 Dream Away (From "The Pagemaster") (Performed by Babyface and Lisa Stansfield, second end credits song) 24 I Stand Alone End Credits Version (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Steve Perry, fourth end credits song) 25 The Prayer End Credits Version/Italian Version (Original song/From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Celtic Woman/Andrea Bocelli, fifth end credits song) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Squall's Foot Loss and Eraqus' Death Chapter 2: Kairi's Secret Dream/Rinoa's Legend-History Lesson Chapter 3: Excalibur Stolen and Lost/Archery Tournament (Kairi Version) Chapter 4: Kairi and Rinoa's Argument/Kairi Visits Hazel Chapter 5: Sneaking a Transformed Rinoa Out/Onox's Group and their Army's Evil Conquest Begins Chapter 6: Into the Forbidden Forest/Meeting Sora and Link's Groups Chapter 7: Hazel's Message/Team Excalibur is Born (Kairi Version) Chapter 8: Detour in Wumpa Valley/New Recruits in Crash and Sonic's Group and Leatherhead's Group Chapter 9: Facing Fear with Confidence With Dynablade and Dynachick's Help/Revealing Each Other's Origins and Kairi's Childhood Memory Chapter 10: Fishing Lessons Become a Fun Swim/Rinoa's Temporary Beast Behavior Chapter 11: Escape from Onox's Group and their Army/Looking Through Your Eyes Chapter 12: Golemon's Lair/Getting Excalibur Back Chapter 13: Discovering Dark Thorn's AKA Kralahome's Origin/Onox's Group and their Army Team Up with Dark Thorn Chapter 14: Kairi's Song for Rinoa/Sora and Link's Groups and the Magic Assistants, Except the Winx Club, Temporally Leave Chapter 15: Kairi and Huey's Groups, Rinoa, and Leatherhead Captured/Excalibur in the Wrong Hands Chapter 16: Kairi and Huey's Groups, Rinoa, and Leatherhead Escape Thanks to Dedede, Escargoon, and Team Rocket/Saving Daphnes and Hylia Chapter 17: Restoring Excalibur/Final Battle Part 1 (Kairi Version) Chapter 18: Onox's Group and Dark Thorn's Last Stand and Final Battle Part 2/Mending the Bond Torn by Pride Chapter 19: Official Knights of Camelot/Ending (Kairi Version) For gallery: Brave Quest for Camelot (Kairi Version) Gallery Category:Fan Fiction Category:Quest for Camelot/Brave Fanmakes Category:Quest for Camelot/Brave Parodies